Innocently Innocent
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: 'Ah, aku tidak pernah berciuman dan tak tahu harus bagaimana' sembari tertawa kikuk, begitulah Sasori berkata saat ia dan Sakura berdiri di bawah mistletoe. Semua itu karena Sasori polos -bahkan terlalu polos-, tak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta! RnR! :D


**Yukeh: **SasoSaku lagi! XDd dan kali ini, genre-nya bener-bener romance lho~~ :D aku bahagia! #geje. Oke, sembari baca fic ini, ada baiknya jika kalian mendengarkan lagu "I'd Lie"-nya Taylor Swift. Yeah, aku lagi suka lagu-lagu cewek itu

Met baca XD

Innocently Innocent (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rating: T

Warning: Disini Sasori OOC sekali deh T_Tv

-oOo-

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is my God he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you, his favorite colour's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the 17th**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

-oOo-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gerbang rumahku, setelah sebelumnya aku berpamit kepada kedua orang tuaku. Memang, ini masihlah pukul enam lebih sepuluh menit dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup terlalu pagi bagiku untuk berangkat ke sekolah yang hanya memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit berjalan untuk mencapainya. Dan aku pasti akan berangkat lebih lambat lagi jika dia tidak telah menungguku di luar gerbang sana.

Siapa 'dia' yang kumaksud? Pacarku? Pasti kalian menebak demikian.

Sayangnya, tidak. Dia adalah Akasuna no Sasori, tetangga baruku yang baru pindah di rumah sebelah rumahku, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia pula yang dengan mudah dan cepatnya mampu menjadi sahabatku yang selalu menjadi rekanku untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

"Hey," sapaku mengawali perbincangan pagi ini dengannya.

"Hey," balasnya sama singkatnya sembari tersenyum, "Yuk, jalan." Dia lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku masih terdiam, mengawasi punggungnya yang terlihat semakin jauh dariku.

Dalam hati aku mengeluh, sampai kapan aku mampu menyimpan rasa ini?

"Sasori! Tunggu!"

-oOo-

Kuakui, rasa ini ada semenjak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Love at first sight, terkesan lebay dan berlebihan, itulah pendapatku awalnya saat ada temanku yang curhat akan hal yang sama. Namun, kini justru aku sendiri lah yang merasakannya. Menyadari bahwa love at first sight itu bisa saja terjadi.

Dia amatlah tampan, tak hanya tampan, namun juga begitu manis. Wajahnya bahkan seolah menunjukkan usia yang lebih muda dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Dalam sejenak, ia mampu membuatku tak henti memikirkan akan dirinya. Membuatku terbuai perasaan yang jauh lebih menyiksa ketimbang saat aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda Uchiha dulu.

Oh, tentu saja, aku bukanlah satu-satunya gadis yang hatinya terjerat oleh pesonanya.

Kuberikan contoh yang paling mudah.

Ino, sahabatku sendiri, dengan terang-terangan mengaku pada Sasori bahwa ia mencintainya. Sora berulang kali mengajaknya untuk jalan pada waktu malam minggu. Riona bahkan dengan sepihak mengaku pada yang lain bahwa Sasori resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Gila.

Dan yang aku heran, Sasori menanggapi semua itu dengan begitu santainya. Maksudku, tidakkah dia merasa jengkel pada kelakuan para gadis demikian?

Sikap baiknya itulah yang membuat para gadis tak mengenal jera untuk berusaha mendapatkannya!

Dia memberikan senyumnya yang memikat saat ada seorang gadis yang menyapanya. Dia begitu baiknya mampu membantu para teman yang mengalami kesulitan dalam pelajaran dan meminta bantuannya. Dia mampu berbaur dengan yang lain tanpa memandang status sosial. Dia pula mampu menjadi 'tong sampah' kala ada seseorang yang ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya dan mendapatkan kata-kata bijak darinya.

Nyaris sempurna, itulah pendapat kami semua akannya.

Dan yang lebih membuatku tersentak heran adalah saat ia mengatakan, "Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berpacaran. Karena itu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat aku menerima permintaan mereka." Ia mengatakannya sembari tertawa dan pipi bersemu.

Aku ternganga. Demi Tuhan, benarkah apa yang dikatakannya? Maksudku, kenapa? Kurangkah jumlah gadis yang sepertinya rela membunuh satu sama lain untuk memperoleh cintanya itu? Tak adakah satu gadis pun yang mampu memikat hatinya selama ini?

Ternyata, banyak hal dari Sasori yang aku belum mengerti akannya.

Oh ya, dan aku baru sadar, pipi putih itu akan bersemu merona tiap kali topik percintaan menyapa telinganya. Seolah-olah kata-kata cinta, pacaran dan sebagainya itu masihlah terlalu tabu baginya untuk dibicarakan.

"Sasori-kun!"

Baru saja kami menginjakkan kaki menuju kelas, teriakan itu terdengar, lalu sebelah lengan Sasori telah tergandeng oleh tangan Ino.

Dan itu membuatku tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan kesalku.

"Ih, ngapain, sih? Pagi-pagi udah gandeng-gandeng," aku sewot.

Ino malah menjulurkan lidahnya, "Memang kenapa, kau pacarnya?"

Sialan!

"Sudahlah, aku pergi saja," argh! Moodku langsung berubah jadi jelek banget!

"Sakura-."

"Eh, Sasori-kun, ajari aku matematika dulu, ya? Plis..."

Dasar genit! Batinku yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan Ino sekalipun aku telah beranjak pergi. Dan rasanya aku bisa menebak apa jawaban Sasori, meski aku sungguh mengharapkan bahwa aku kali ini keliru.

"Baiklah, sekarang kah?"

Dia terlalu baik!

-oOo-

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata yang melihatku masuk kelas dengan malas-malasan sembari mukaku yang mungkin sekarang tengah kutekuk berlapis-lapis, menandakan bahwa aku tengah mengawali hari dengan mood yang buruk.

"Si Ino, tuh, bikin bete aja," ucapku yang langsung tanpa babibu mencurahkan perasaanku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menaruh tasku dengan kasar di meja, "Masak dia pagi-pagi udah dengan genitnya menggandeng Sasori?"

Ups.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung terhenyak.

Dasar mulut ember dan kurang kerjaan!

Duh!

"Mak- maksudku, kan itu pasti membuat Sasori kesal, masak pagi-pagi udah diusikkin," jelasku saat Hinata memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

Hinata menggeleng, "Sasori-kun orangnya baik, kok. Aku yakin, dia tidak keberatan."

Ya, Hinata benar.

Tapi aku yang keberatan!

Dan sialnya, aku sesungguhnya tak punya hak untuk keberatan!

Aku hanya terdiam sembari duduk dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahku di balik telapak tanganku, mencoba meredam perasaan jengkel dan penat ini. Memang, aku heran pada diriku sendiri. Siapakah aku untuk merasakan ini? Siapakah Sasori bagiku hingga aku demikian marahnya tiap kali ada cewek yang bersikap seperti Ino tadi padanya?

Aku jengkel! Aku hanya mampu jengkel dan jengkel tanpa mampu untuk mengungkapkan mengapa aku jengkel!

"Lagipula, Sakura-chan. Jujur-saja, aku terkadang heran pada dirimu," ujar Hinata yang membuatku malas-malasan menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ano... um... apa kau yakin, kau tidak sedang... um... jatuh cinta pada Sasori-kun?"

Aku terdiam sejenak sembari merendahkan pandanganku untuk menuju lantai dengan pandangan sayu, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman dan kalimat, "Harus berapa kali kubilang, dia hanya sahabatku, Hinata. Mana mungkin aku mencintainya?"

Aku orang yang paling munafik di dunia ini!

-oOo-

Aku tahu akan semua tentang dirinya. Dari mulai hal kecil dan sepele seperti dia selalu memakai sepatu sebelah kanan terlebih dahulu daripada yang sebelah kiri, hingga hal paling rahasia dan memalukan seperti dia pernah terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat tepat di atas kotoran anjing.

Yuck.

Hanya akulah yang tahu akan semua itu tentangnya. Dan mereka semua tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Akulah yang sering untuk berada di dekatnya. Akulah yang selalu diam-diam, dengan pasrah, mengobarkan perasaan ini hanya untuknya.

Tahukah mereka bahwa sesungguhnya Sasori pandai bermain piano?

Tidak. Hanya aku seorang yang mengetahuinya.

Lalu, setelah semua itu, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat isi hatiku. Sama sekali? Tidak mengerti mengapa aku tanpa sebab kerap _bicthy_ banget saat lihat dengan ikhlasnya dia menerima para gadis untuk mendekatinya? Tidak tahu mengapa aku sekarang rela menjauhi Uchiha Sasuke hanya untuk dirinya? Tidakkah dia merasa heran, mengapa aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan dirinya daripada dengan yang lain?

Uh, mengapa hatinya terlalu buta? Atau dirinya saja yang terlalu polos untuk mengetahuinya? Karena hati itu saja tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Andai saja, aku mampu mengatakan satu kalimat, satu kalimat saja yang bisa membuatnya tahu akan semua itu, "Aku menyukaimu."

Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku.

Mendapat cintanya saja rasanya begitu indah, apalagi jika aku bisa menjadi cinta pertama bagi lelaki tampan seperti dia?

Namun aku tidak bisa. Memang, pacaran adalah bukanlah hal pertama bagiku. Namun, bedanya, aku sebagai pihak yang menerima, bukan yang menawarkan! Inilah yang membuatku sampai sekarang tak mampu untuk berterusterang pada Sasori akan perasaanku. Aku terlalu malu untuk memulainya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah? Eh? Um... uhum," hanya itu yang menjadi jawabanku atas pertanyaannya.

Aku baru sadar, kini aku tengah belajar bersama di ruang tamu rumahnya. Kami duduk di lantai. Dia di sisi sebelah kanan meja, sedangkan aku di sebelah kiri.

"Kau yakin?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ekspresi heran yang membuatku semakin lemah saat menatapnya, "Kau tampaknya hari ini sedang kesal."

"Begitu, ya?" gumamku dengan kesal kembali.

'Pernah gak, sih, kau mikir kenapa aku jengkel?' batinku yang melampiaskan amarahku padanya. Ya, memang, ini salahku sendiri karena membiarkannya tak tahu apapun tentang perasaanku ini.

Aku jadi penasaran, apakah aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya dan mengenalkan dirinya akan apa itu cinta?

"_Aku jengkel. Bego banget sih, kamu! Gak sensitif! Gak enak, tauk, punya perasaan ini sedang dirimu saja gak dapet firasat apa-apa. Padahal aku waktu suka ama Sasuke aja gak segini repotnya! Sas—_"

SRET!

Aku langsung menyambar buku tulisku yang tengah dipegang oleh Sasori, dia sedang membaca tulisanku –tanpa sepengetahuanku karena aku yang dengan bodohnya melamun dan tanpa sadar menulis kata-kata itu-. Dan nyaris saja, aku dengan tanpa sadar pula, membiarkan Sasori tahu akan perasaanku.

Namun, sejenak kemudian, aku menyesal. Kenapa tadi aku menyambar bukuku? Bukankah semua akan menjadi jauh lebih baik dan _happy ending_ jika aku membiarkan ia menamatkan membaca tulisan itu?

Sakura bodoh!

"Ah, kau sedang jengkel pada seseorang rupanya," kata Sasori, separuh pernyataan, separuh pertanyaan.

"Hm!" Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap tajam ke arah meja, seolah meja itulah sumber dari semua masalah ini, "Kau sih, mau aja digodain Ino dan yang lain."

Dan jika dirinya adalah cowok yang mengerti, pasti dia akan langsung mampu menangkap apa arti ucapanku tadi, kan?

Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah tawa –Oh, aku benci sekali jika aku sedang marah dan dia menampakkan wajah tertawanya seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk paling inosen di dunia-, sebelum ia berkata, "Jadi kau jengkel pada Ino, Sakura? Ckck... Memang benar kata orang, di antara cewek, sahabatpun bisa sering berselisih."

Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Apa aku dengan terang-terangan harus mengatakan, "Aku cemburu, Sasoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Terserah dia sajalah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, nanti pada waktu pesta Natal, kau sudah punya teman untuk diajak pergi, Sakura?"

Mataku berbinar saat telingaku menangkap pertanyaannya itu.

Apakah itu berarti ia akan mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangannya saat pesta nanti?

"Jika belum, temanku, Deidara, dia masih sendiri. Mungkin kau mau menjadi temannya untuk pergi?"

Senyumku langsung memudar pada detik itu juga.

"Hm, memangnya kau sudah punya pasangan, ya?" tanyaku sewot. Iri banget pada siapapun yang menjadi temannya untuk datang ke pesta natal.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya, pertanda kikuk, sembari tertawa kecil, "Ah, aku sudah berjanji pada Ino-chan untuk menemaninya."

Bibirku langsung mengerucut dengan kesal. Ino lagi! Ino lagi! Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa, daripada menerima tawaran Ino, bukankah lebih baik jika dia mengajak aku untuk pergi? Aku, yang selama ini jauh lebih dekat dengannya daripada Ino!

Tidak adil.

"Hhhh... kenapa sih, Sasori, kau begitu memberi harapan-harapan pada mereka, sedangkan kau tahu, kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada mereka," ujarku separuh curhat. Ya, kata 'mereka' di sini bisa diartikan para gadis itu dan juga diriku termasuk di dalamnya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum, dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan bercahaya di bawah lampu gantung di atas kami, dia berkata dengan yakin, "Aku tidak ingin mereka membenciku dan memutuskan tali pertemanan kami."

"Bukankah itu berarti kau memberikan harapan palsu pada mereka? Pasti sakit, tauk, saat mengetahuinya."

"Mereka sudah tahu, kok," jawab Sasori enteng, "Aku berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku hanya ingin menjadi teman, dan kau lihat, mereka sampai sekarang bersedia untuk tetap bersamaku."

Ya, dia benar.

Seperti diriku. Jelas-jelas aku tahu bahwa dirinya tak mempunyai rasa yang sama padaku, tapi toh aku tetap juga mencintainya.

Inilah sifatnya yang membuat aku dan mereka, tak mudah menyerah atas rasa ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya aku berkata, "Tidakkah kau mempunyai keinginan untuk membuka hatimu? Atau... kau sudah membuka hatimu pada seseorang?"

Aku berharap adanya keajaiban sekarang. Keajaiban pada jawabannya nanti yang bisa merubah hidupku jauh lebih indah!

"Apa sih?" ia menjawab dengan sebuah kelakar dan tawanya, sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa pertanyaanku tadi cukup konyol.

Jawaban tadi itulah yang cukup membuatku putus asa akan semua ini.

**TBC**

-oOo-

Malam ini malam Natal. Sebuah pesta untuk merayakan Natal diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah dengan menyewa sebuah gedung megah ini untuk para muridnya. Para cewek berdandan dengan amat cantiknya, dengan gaun mereka yang begitu indah. Para lelaki terlihat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo yang membuat mereka tampil makin gagah. Udara di luar yang dingin dan bersalju, tak membuat semangat mereka untuk datang, menurun.

Ya, itu hanyalah 'mereka' yang bersemangat. Sedangkan aku, begitu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam gedung ini saja, rasanya aku ingin langsung pulang saja.

Bukan karena acaranya yang tidak menarik. Namun mood-ku lah yang membuat apapun yang kulihat jadi tampak tidak menarik.

Coba, aku datang saja harus dengan teman Sasori, Deidara yang terkenal agak 'melambai', makanya, tak heran jika tak ada gadis selain aku, yang sudi untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Dan kini, aku telah meninggalkan Deidara sendiri, dengan sedikit memaksa. Aku tengah menatap pasrah pada Sasori yang kini tengah berada bersama kumpulan para cowok keren di sekolah dan para gadis yang termasuk jajaran _top ten_ di sekolah pula. Bahkan, ketua _cheerleaders_, Hana-chan, juga berada di sana.

Huh... sedangkan aku berada di sini, hanya dengan Hinata seorang. Itupun karena Hinata menunggu Naruto yang belum datang. Dan jika kekasihnya itu telah datang, pasti dia akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan akan lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku.

Sendiri, hanya menatap dengan wajah yang minta dikasihani, pada seorang cowok yang tengah tertawa dan bercanda di sana.

Bukannya Sasori tak peduli padaku. Tidak. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Pada orang yang belum dia kenal saja dia sudah ramah, apalagi padaku yang telah menjadi sahabatnya. Dia tadi menawariku, mengajakku untuk ikut bersamanya dan bergabung bersama yang lain. Tapi aku menolak. Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada aku harus menyaksikan dari jarak demikian dekat saat para gadis kurang kerjaan itu menggodai Sasori.

Jikapun aku harus bersama Sasori, aku hanya ingin bersamanya saat hanya ada kami berdua saja.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya menatapinya begitu, sih? Cewek bodoh."

Tanpa menolehpun, aku sudah tahu siapa yang berkata demikian dan kepada siapa dia mengatakannya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak berminat untuk berdebat denganmu," jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kenapa, ya, semua orang selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku? Seolah-olah mukaku terdapat huruf-huruf tak kasat mata yang membentuk kalimat "Aku mencintai Sasori" hingga bahkan mantan kekasihku pun tahu akan hal ini!

Aku memang tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Kenapa tidak kau akui saja bahwa kau menyukainya?"

"Diamlah, Sasuke. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu semua akan diriku!" ujarku mulai merasa terganggu. Dan rasa jengkel yang semula ada karena Sasori, kini makin besar karena kedatangan mantan kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, kami pernah berpacaran. Itupun hanya beberapa minggu saja karena kami langsung putus begitu aku merasa bahwa dia mulai menjauhiku dan lebih dekat dengan gadis lain.

"Dari caramu sekarang menatapnya, semua orang tahu bahwa kau tengah cemburu."

Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan dia akan terus bersikap sok tahu seperti itu?

Well, meskipun semua yang diucapkannya itu benar, tapi tidak seharusnya dia bersikukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya dengan gaya bicara yang seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Kau lihat? Aku jenius sekali, bukan?'

Cih.

"Heh, jika kau diam saja, pasti dia akan tetap seperti itu selamanya," tambah Sasuke, "Atau, kau menunggu ada orang lain untuk menyadarkannya?"

Entah ini hanya perasaanku yang terlalu GeEr atau bagaimana, tetapi, tidakkah kata-kata Sasuke itu bisa diartikan sebagai pertanda bahwa ia peduli pada perasaanku dan mencoba untuk menyemangatiku?

Belum sempat aku menyuarakan pikiranku itu padanya, dia telah beranjak dan bergabung dengan Hinata dan Naruto yang telah berada di sisi lain ruangan. Ah ya, aku baru sadar, sejak kapan Hinata telah meninggalkanku? Well, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melamun.

Aku kembali berpikir, memang benar perkataan Sasuke.

Aku harus mengatakan perasaan ini, atau aku menunggu ada cewek lain yang melakukannya?

-oOo-

"Hey."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati cowok yang sampai saat ini mengisi pikiranku, kini tengah berdiri di sampingku untuk mengambil minuman, sama dengan apa yang tengah kulakukan.

"Hn," dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku memberikan apa yang biasanya menjadi respon Sasuke saat ada orang lain yang bertanya atau menyapanya, atas sapaan Sasori tadi.

"Kau daritadi sendirian saja, Sakura," ujar Sasori sembari menuangkan segelas _lemon tea_ di gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Hn, kau peduli, ya?"

Argh! _Bicthy_ banget aku!

"Kenapa tidak? Kau 'kan sahabatku, Sakura."

"Thanks," jawabku dengan masih demikian jeleknya, sembari berjalan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura," ternyata dia mengikutiku, rupanya sikap dan ucapanku membuatnya penasaran juga, "Mengapa kau begini? Kau ada masalah dengan Ino? Bukankah lebih baik kalian menyelesaikannya saja dengan baik-baik?"

"Diamlah, Sasori."

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam jika kau saja terus bersikap seperti ini?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" aku berhenti dan berbalik, menatap wajahnya yang terkejut akan nada ucapanku yang meninggi dengan tiba-tiba. Ucapannya barusan, bagai bensin yang disiramkan pada api kemarahanku yang sejak semula memang telah terpercik di hatiku.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri pula yang terus bersikap seolah-olah kau tak sadar akan semuanya! Akan perasaanku! Akan perasaan mereka! Kau yang dengan kejinya memberi kami harapan sedangkan kau juga memberikan kami pernyataan bahwa kami tidak mungkin mampu mewujudkan perasaan ini!"

_Blank_.

Itulah sorot yang diberikan Sasori atas ucapanku yang beruntun tadi. Kedua matanya menatap dengan pandangan heran dan tak mengerti, mulutnya setengah membuka, seolah ragu untuk mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang ingin terlontar, ekspresinya heran dan seolah tak tahu untuk menunjukkan ekspresi mana yang tepat.

Karena dia sendiri pun tak mampu menangkap ucapanku tadi sekalipun aku telah mencurahkan semua padanya!

Ya Tuhan, begitu murnikah kau buat hatinya, hingga untuk mengenal kata cinta pun rasanya sulit sekali untuknya?

"Ini semua... salahku... ?" tanyanya ragu, seolah ingin menyimpulkan semua kata-kataku dengan tiga buah kata yang simpel.

Ingin rasanya aku mengangguk. Ingin rasanya aku mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa ya, ini semua salahnya. Ini semua salahnya karena dia terlalu rapat menutup hatinya. Ini semua salahnya karena ia memiliki hati yang demikian sepolos anak kecil hingga tak mampu mengenal apa itu cinta.

Aku menunduk lesu.

Ya, sejujurnya, aku tahu, ini semua bukanlah salah Sasori. Bukan salahnya jika hatinya demikian murni hingga ia bahkan tak mampu memahami apa yang aku usahakan terucap lewat perbuatanku. Bukan salahnya jika hatinya belum mampu mengenal perasaan itu untukku.

Bukankah semua ini salahku juga yang tak mau mengungkapkan secara terang-terangan akan perasaanku?

Aku menatap ke atas, berusaha menahan air mata yang rasanya telah mulai menggenangi kedua mataku.

Dan aku baru sadar, aku dan Sasori tengah berdiri di bawah _mistletoe_.

Seketika hasrat ingin menangis ku dan amarahku, luntur sudah, bersamaan dengan nafasku yang rasanya berhenti barang sejenak dan degup jantungku yang makin cepat.

Ini hanya seingatku, ya. Sekali lagi, ini hanya menurutku, entah itu benar atau tidak.

Bukankah siapapun yang berdiri di bawah _mistletoe _diharuskan untuk... errr... berciuman?

Oh Tuhan!

Haruskah aku berciuman dengan Sasori?

Mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, wajahku merona merah. Bersemu, menahan perasaan malu dan gugup dan bingung. Ya, bingung. Tanpa menanyakan pada Sasori, aku sudah mampu menduga bahwa pemuda itu tak punya ide sama sekali tentang apa itu _mistletoe_. Jangankan mengerti, dengar saja rasanya belum pernah.

Lalu, bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, sakit?"

Mendengar suara Sasori, membuat degup jantungku terasa makin cepat dan dekat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? ?

Kuangkat kepalaku. Dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada dua lapis bibir tipis itu.

Nafasku berhembus kian cepat saat pikiranku memberikan asumsi-asumsi aneh saat melihatnya. Sumpah, saat bersama Sasuke pun, aku tak pernah demikian _pervert_nya!

Akankah aku menjadi yang pertama yang merasakan manisnya kecupan darinya?

"Sa... Sasori..." gumamku seolah kehilangan tenaga untuk berucap lebih keras.

"Ya?"

"Lihatlah," aku menunjuk ke atas, ke arah _mistletoe_, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

Dan Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kemanakah jariku tertunjuk, "Oh... apa itu?"

Sesuai dugaan.

"Itu _mistletoe_," Oh Tuhan, harus darimanakah aku memulainya? "Sudah menjadi tradisi dan budaya, bah-bahwa siapapun yang berdirrr...i di bawah _mistletoe_... harus...," aku menunduk sebelum melanjutkan dengan muka yang semakin terasa panas, "Berciuman."

Ingin rasanya aku menangis! Aku maluuuu! Ayolah, ini bukanlah ciuman pertama bagiku. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Harusnya aku merasa biasa saja, kan? Tapi kenapa... perasaanku sekarang seolah-olah seharusnya wajar dirasakan oleh gadis yang baru mengenal cinta pertama.

Dan yang paling membuatku malu adalah, aku secara terpaksa harus membuat Sasori terpaksa memberikan ciuman pertamanya untukku!

Oh... aku tidak tega!

Namun, yang kudengar selanjutnya hanyalah sebuah tawa ringan sebelum diikuti dengan kalimat, "Ah, aku tidak pernah berciuman dan tak tahu harus bagaimana."

Langsung saja, wajahku terangkat dengan rasa terkejut.

Apa? Hanya itu saja sebagai responnya?

Kukira dia akan menolak mentah-mentah dan mempunyai prinsip bahwa ia tak akan mencium siapapun yang tidak dicintainya...

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku tersenyum sembari berkata, "Biar kutunjukkan padamu."

Aku langsung berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Kupejamkan mataku, kulingkarkan kedua lenganku pada lehernya, mencoba menikmati dengan sungguh-sungguh sensasi indah ini. Mencoba merekam dengan baik-baik di ingatanku akan betapa lembutnya ternyata bibirnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, didorong oleh perasaan yang semakin membuncah di dalam dada ini, aku menjulurkan lidahku, menjilati bibirnya untuk meminta izin masuk. Untuk pertama kalinya ini, aku bersikap demikian agresif pada pria, apalagi saat berciuman.

Dan dengan ragu –aku tahu-, ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan dengan demikian, kami semakin bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan dalam.

Saat kedua lengannya melingkari pinggangku dan ia mulai aktif membalas ciumanku, aku yakin, semua akan menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Terima kasih, _mistletoe_.

-oOo-

Halo, namaku masihlah Sakura Haruno. Aku juga masih bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang jaraknya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dari rumahku untuk mencapainya. Aku masihlah terkadang jengkel dengan Ino. Aku masihlah teman sebangku Hinata. Dan aku masihlah satu-satunya cewek yang menjadi pasangan Deidara saat pesta Natal kala itu.

Intinya, semua nyaris tak ada yang berbeda.

Hey, aku bilang 'nyaris' bukan berarti semua benar-benar sama, kan?

Hal yang berubah jauh lebih baik adalah bahwa sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih! Dan kalian pasti mampu menduga siapa lelaki itu?

Tentu saja, dia adalah cowok yang rumahnya tepat di sebelah rumahku. Cowok yang masihlah berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng denganku. Cowok yang masihlah bersikap amat baik dan polosnya. Cowok yang masihlah menjadi idaman setiap gadis di sekolah –dan inilah yang paling kubenci dari keadaan ini-, cowok yang masih suka tertawa lirih sembari menggaruk kepalanya jika ia merasa kikuk dan cowok yang telah melepaskan ciuman pertamanya di hari pesta natal waktu dulu.

Cowok itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Kekasihku.

Tanya kenapa bisa ia mengizinkanku untuk mengatakan pada dunia bahwa sekarang dia menjadi milikku? Bagaimana aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya yang selama ini sulit sekali untuk diketuk?

Akan kuceritakan dengan mencoba mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu...

**Flash back**

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori," ujarku saat kami menyudahi ciuman itu dan aku, entah mendapat kekuatan dan keberanian dari mana, menngungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam untuknya, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tulus mencintaimu, Sasori. Lebih dari siapapun, cinta yang kukobarkan diam-diam sejak pertama kita berjumpa. Tanpa sedikitpun kau tahu akannya."

Kutempelkan dahiku pada dahinya, sehingga hidung kamipun bersentuhan. Nafas kami yang berhembus cepat-cepat, efek dari ciuman yang dalam dan lumayan lama tadi, terasa di masing-masing wajah dari kami. Kedua mata kami saling menatap dari jarak yang demikian amat dekat. Kedua tanganku belum luruh dari lehernya, dan kedua lengannya pun seolah enggan untuk melepaskan pinggangku.

Kulihat wajahnya merona demikian merah. Entah itu karena dia baru saja merasakan ciuman pertamanya, atau kala mendengar pengakuan cinta dariku? Atau malah dua-duanya? Entahlah, yang jelas, aku menikmati ekspresi demikian, membuatku menahan tawa, lucu juga rasanya bisa membuat dia demikian merasa tersipu.

"Aku..." kata-katanya mengambang, tanpa ada kelanjutan. Mungkin ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Mungkin itu juga karena jiwanya cukup terkejut akan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ijinkan aku, beri aku kesempatan, untuk membuatmu tahu apa itu cinta, Sasori," ujarku lirih.

Seumur hidupku, inilah pertama kalinya aku memohon pada seorang pria akan cinta.

Sasori masih terdiam. Ia pasti ragu akan perasaannya. Mungkin dia tidak ragu akan perasaannya, namun ragu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membuatku mengerti bahwa apa yang barusan kami lakukan hanyalah sebuah permainan dan keharusan, tanpa ada perasaan apapun, tanpa didasari oleh cinta darinya.

Aku mengerti itu.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, aku menginginkannya.

Namun, yang membuatku terkejut, yang keluar dari mulutnya lagi-lagi adalah sebuah kelakar yang membuatku mau tak mau tertawa juga bersamanya, "Aku tidak tahu cara-cara berpacaran, Sakura."

"Hahaha," tawaku lirih, "Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahumu."

Dan beginilah akhirnya. Aku menjadi kekasih Sasori secara resmi. Sekaligus mungkin bisa dibilang menjadi guru baginya untuk mengetahui seperti apakah jika dua orang telah berpacaran. Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku atau tidak. Mungkin saja, dia menerimaku karena merasa simpati padaku dan didorong oleh rasa penasaran akan apa itu cinta yang diawali oleh sebuah ciuman yang kuberikan untuknya malam itu. Mungkin saja, hubunganku dengannya lebih tepat dibilang 'penjajakan' atau dengan kata lain, belajar.

Hah, baru kali ini, berpacaran saja perlu pelajaran segala.

Aku tak peduli akan semua pemikiran itu. Yang aku tahu, kini aku menjadi kekasih dari orang yang sejak awal memang kucintai. Yang kutahu, aku telah menjadi seorang pemenang di antara para gadis yang juga sejak semula mengidamkannya.

Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha membuat dia tetap bersamaku.

Sekarang adalah hari _valentine_. Hari perayaan kasih sayang. Saat dimana para remaja memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk bersama sang terkasih. Di sana-sini, banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan hari dengan bersama. Toko-toko coklat pun kebanjiran oleh pelanggan dan memanfaatkan momen ini dengan sepihak menaikkan harga dagangannya.

Aku tengah menunggu kedatangan Sasori di sebuah kafe. Kami berjanji untuk ketemu pukul tujuh malam. Mengapa kami tak datang bersama saja karena rumah kami toh berdekatan juga? Karena dia bilang dia harus mengantar Ibunya pergi ke rumah temannya dan mungkin baru akan bisa menemuiku pukul tujuh malam ini.

Aku percaya akan semua ucapannya. Setahuku, Sasori bukanlah orang yang pandai untuk mengucapkan kepalsuan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat sosoknya yang memasuki pintu kafe. Aku melambaikan tanganku untuk menangkap perhatiannya.

"Hey," ujarnya sembari duduk di meja di depanku, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum, "Tak lama, kok."

Aku melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah benda kotak panjang yang terbungkus oleh kertas berwarna keemasan, "Eh? Itu coklat ya?" ujarku girang karena menyadari bahwa ternyata Sasori akan memberiku hadiah di hari _valentine_ padahal aku yakin, aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih pada pasangannya pada hari kasih sayang itu.

Bukankah itu berarti dia bersungguh-sungguh menjalin ikatan denganku?

"Ah, iya. Aku sedang ingin makan coklat. Kau mau?" jawabnya dengan amat polosnya.

Membuat hatiku hancur kala menyadari bahwa ia ternyata masih tak punya ide sama sekali di otaknya. Itu kan... coklat itu kan harusnya untukku! Hey! Kenapa dia makan sendiri?

Dan seolah tak punya perasaan, dia membuka bungkus coklat itu dan melemparkan bungkusnya ke arahku. _What the hell_, _man_! Sejak kapan dia tak punya sopan santun pada wanita?

"Buangin, dong," ujarnya sembari menunjuk bungkus coklat itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi dalam hati, sumpah, aku bersumpah untuk mematahkan tangannya jika saja dia bukanlah orang yang kucintai!

Aku mengambil bungkus itu. Dan saat aku menatap pada bungkusnya, tepatnya pada sisi putih, aku ternganga haru. Jiwaku seolah diguyur oleh perasaan bahagia yang begitu indah. Perasaan hangat yang menyentuh hatiku, hingga tak sadar, kedua mataku terasa hangat, dan kapan saja, siap untuk mencairkan air dari sana.

Aku menatap wajah Sasori, seolah dengan pandanganku, aku bertanya apakah semua itu benar? Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh?

Jujur saja, sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak pernah seperti ini!

Dan seolah menyadari apa yang kupikirkan, Sasori memotong ujung coklat batangan itu, dan mengapit potongan kecil itu di antara mulutnya. Jadi, separuh bagian berada di dalam mulut, dan sebagian berada di luar.

"Kau mau coklat, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara agak tidak jelas, sembari menunjuk bagian coklat di luar mulutnya.

Dan itu cukup bagiku untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi.

Sembari menahan rasa haruku, aku mengangguk, dan langsung memajukan kepalaku untuk ikut menikmati bagian coklat yang berada di luar mulutnya.

Apakah yang membuatku terharu? Apakah yang membuatku merasa amat bahagia? Apakah yang membuatku amat tersanjung?

Hanyalah sebuah kalimat sederhana di bungkus coklat tadi.

Kalimat sederhana seperti,

_I love you, Sakura. Happy Valentine._

-oOo-

**Yukeh: **Perasaan sifat Sasori di sini bukanlah inosen, lebih tepat dibilang lemot gitu ya? -_-"a Daaaaannnn... untuk PERTAMA kalinya aku bikin adegan kissing secara vulgar demikian TT_TT""" udah deh, aku mau mati dulu. MALUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *mengubur diri di tumpukan sampah*

Thanks. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya :D

Yukeh


End file.
